Ruby and The Game show
by Ou0
Summary: Ruby, Jaune, Blake and Nora are all on a Game Show hosted by Yang and Pyrrha! It is called; Quiz or Decapitation! Contains no blood This is based on a Nightmare I have had.


**YAY! Yet another weird-ass dream fic!**

**Begin!**

=][=

"Hello, and welcome to the new game show for our channel, quiz or decapitation!" Yang called out from the MC position on the higher-up desk. Pyrrha was sitting next to Yang, who was in a business suit, and Pyrrha in her Red Dance Dress, grinning madly.

"Today our contestants are Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and Nora Valkyrie!" A crowd cheered as the four contestants walked up onto the stage, and onto their podiums. The lights flashed down onto the contestants as the other lights dimmed, and the first question arose.

Yang yelled out "Okay guys! Who can tell me what the name of a CFVY team member?"

Blake pressed down on the buzzer, and Yang called her to talk. "Coco!"

Pyrrha yelled out back at her "Coooorect!" A small confetti cannon exploded onto Blake. A large blue number 1 was projected on top of Blake's head.

Yang yelled out again "Next question! What is the name of Pyrrha's Weapon?"

Nora and Jaune looked at each other, and Jaune buzzed in. "Milo is Pyrrha's weapon."

Pyrrha pointed at him and said "Iiiiiincorrect! You now lose your head!"

Clapping from the crowd came as in massive letters a sign saying "DECAPITATION TIME!" was lowered from the roof.

Jaune floundered around as Pyrrha walked towards him, her blade in hand. Jaune cried out "Why? I said the right answer, right?"

Pyrrha shook her head and laughed "Oh, no no no, my Jaune, you pronounced it wrong!"

Jaune tried to duck away as the blade sliced through the air and took his head off. Strangely, there was no blood. The beam of light that was on top of him shut off.

Ruby yelled out "WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS YANG!"

Yang acted as if she didn't hear her. Yang sprang out again 'Alrighty guys, next question! Who isn't here that is in Team JNPR?"

Nora buzzed down and yelled "Ren! Ren isn't here!"

Pyrrha shrieked out again "Nope! Ren is here!" Ren walked out from the crowd and into the main area, walking around before walking back out.

Clapping from the crowd came as in massive letters a sign saying "DECAPITATION TIME!" was lowered from the roof.

"Why? I everyone in JNPR is here! That was a bad question!"

Yang called out to her "Well, seen as Jaune is decapitated, he isn't here anymore!"

Pyrrha's blade reappeared into her hands as yet another swing came, and yet another lost head, once again with no blood.

Yang yelled out "Well, looks like the Team RWBY representatives are still here! Who will win? Who will lose their heads? Find out now after these few ads!"

=][=

Yang called out "Welcome back to Quiz or Decapitation! Last session, we lost Nora and Jaune! All that is left are Ruby and Blake!" the audience applauded. "Alrighty! Next question! What is the weapon of Professor Port?"

Blake and Ruby looked at each other, unknowing. Yang called out "If you don't answer, both of you die~"

Ruby buzzed in and said "Trumpet axe the awesomest of all"

Yang looked around and shrugged "Wrong, we don't actually know, we just wanted to know the answer."

Pyrrha walked up to Ruby and pulled back her sword and she swung at her and-

"GAHEWGAGHAGHHH!" Ruby screamed out as she sat up from her bed and looked around the room, seeing everyone in her dorm jump up and they looked up at Ruby in her top bunk.

Yang ran over to Ruby and tried to pry her off the bed as Ruby cried out and kicked Yang in the face screaming out "Get away from me! Don't take off my head!"

Yang stood up while holding her face and told her "It was just a dream Ruby, no need to worry about it"

Ruby whimpered as Yang went up to Ruby again and hugged her, rubbing her back and heating her up with her semblance. Yang hummed as she soothed Ruby saying "It's okay, I don't want your head, you're okay."

Ruby cried and hiccupped as she told Yang about her crazy dream.

Yang stated "Well, that's a weird dream if I ever saw one."

Ruby said "Yang. . . promise me you'll never be a game show host."

=][=

**Yep, that was a dream I had. Weird hey?**

**That doesn't really matter though. Anyway,**

**It was just a dream. Not real.**

**I think.**

**So, without much further ado,**

**Goodbye for now,**

**But not forever!**


End file.
